STARGATE PHENIOX: In Thy Image In Thy Acts pt 2
by maquis
Summary: The duplicate Atlantis staff tell of how they survived after begin captured by the replicators and relate new intelligence that leads to a new wraith prototype battle ship that is more powerful than anything seen to date


STARGATE PHOENIX:

"In Thy Image, In Thy Acts"

Part Two

Written by: Christopher Edmund

Season 1 Episode 2

Narrator

Previously on Stargate Phoenix!

_**TEASER**_

INT: Ancient Planet –with in the ruins–

INT: Atlantis brig

The Male wraith having been captured stands in the centre of the brig

Male Wrath

I believe you refer to our enemy as the "Replicators"

INT: Planet Skyline

An Asuran Replicator controlled Aurora class warship fires drones to the surface of the planet

Male Wrath (Voice Over)

They have begun to……

INT: Atlantis Brig

Male Wraith (continued)

Annihilate human worlds

EXT: Larrin's Lantian warship

Sheppard's Puddle jumper narrowly misses smashing into the warship as it comes out of hyperspace

INT: Interrogation room

Sheppard is tied to a chair with some plastic tubing as Larrin walks around him

Larrin

So you plan is to keep the replacator ships form leaving orbit while this McKay guy sucks them back down to the planet?

Sheppard

Couldn't have put it better my self

Larrin

And since you only have two ships

Sheppard

We needed the Wraith

We fingered the Replicators have thirty ships guarding the surface, the wraith bring another seven to the fight

Larrin

That's still not very good odds

Sheppard

No it's not unless…oh I don't know we meet someone with access to ships it's going to have to do!

EXT: Asuras –The replacator home world–

The ship to ship fight has ended all the replacator ships are dormant an no one is on board any of them

And the combined Allied fleet jumps into hyperspace and the entire planet explodes in one giant fire ball.

EXT: Asuras –Asteroid belt–

It's been just a few days since the planet exploded as was turned into an asteroid field, in the centre of the field one operational Aurora class warship remains

INT: Aurora Warship Bridge

There is a living crew on board not Larrin or her people, all of them are wearing light cream clothing consistent with replacator fashions thou there is one women wearing cloths that are all black and her jacket is leather and she is sitting in the captain's chair

Female officer

Our Intel was correct the planet has been completely destroyed

Male Voice

Can you detect any trace replacator cells?

Female officer

Negative, they have been completely wiped out

Female Captain

Good; we can finally get to work with out having to look over our shoulders, it's time to begin!

As we pan up to the Captain's face we find that the captain is Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus exits hyperspace at the targeted location

INT: Bridge

Caldwell shakes his head in disbelief

Caldwell

Oh great, how great is this?

Kelinman

They're powering weapons sir!

Caldwell

Shields up! Helm set course for Atlantis

EXT: –Night–

The nukes detonate and the Deadalus enters hyperspace blinding the attacker

EXT: Space –Night-

A ship orbits Earth it is similar to a 304 but is around three to four times larger

INT: Bridge

O'Neil

Colonel Portman;

This is the "Phoenix" otherwise known as X-305

The Largest ship we've ever built and the most powerful too.

Colonel Portman takes his rightful place in the "Centre seat" the "captain's chair" or what ever you call it, he presses a communication button on the armrest control panel

Portman

Bridge to engineering

Doctor Novak answers the signal

Novak

Go ahead Colonel!

Portman

ZPM status?

Novak

It's been beamed on board and secured in the secure cargo hold

EXT: New Lantia

Deadalus, Apollo, Larrin's Lantain Aurora class war ship and three other new BC-304's called "Defiant", "Columbia" and "Diana" after the Princess of Wales orbit new Lantia the new resting place for Atlantis, Phoenix exits hyperspace and enters orbit, as it does it completely casts out a shadow that turns the hulls of Apollo and Deadalus black

INT: Atlantis operations

The gate activates

McKay

What's going on?

Portman

Transmission form Major Murphy

Carter

Major how's negations coming?

Murphy

There is someone here that wishes to talk to Colonel Sheppard

Sheppard

Yes?

Major Murphy steps aside and Doctor Weir comes on the screen

Sheppard and every one who are standing around are shocked to see her

Sheppard

Elizabeth?

Weir

No, I am the duplicated of Elizabeth

Sheppard

How did you survive, what about the rest of your team?

Weir

We need to talk...

I'll send you co-ordinates were we can talk

EXT: Space –night–

Phoenix; exits hyperspace at the rendezvous point

INT: Bridge

The Atlantis command crew and Colonel Portman walk through the door and enter the bridge

Helmsman

Sir, reading six ships, one Aurora class battle cruiser and five Kirov class cruisers

Sir their powering weapons!

Portman

Colonel Sheppard please take the tactical control

Portman

All hands……battle stations!

The ships' alarms sound, the bridge darkens and the lights turn blue, Colonel Portman walks over to the command chair, John walks to the tactical controls

Narrator

And now the continuation

EXT: Space –night–

Phoenix hangs in space nose to nose with the replacator forces it seams that no one is willing to start the shooting

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Lieutenant

Incoming transmission

Portman

Open a channel

Weir

Unknown ship identify yourself or be fired upon

Portman

This is Colonel Ian Portman commanding officer of the U.S.S Phoenix,

We are here as you requested Doctor Weir

Weir

There is Earth ship of the design that your ship is, you may be wraith using a holographic generator

To change the appearance of your ship, we need you to prove your self

Portman

As you wish, Lieutenant send the signal

EXT: Space –Night–

We pan up from the nose of the Phoenix to view the rear of the ship, two ships de-cloak the ships are the Apollo and the Deadalus

Ellis (Voice Over)

This is Colonel Ellis commanding United States Ship Apollo

Caldwell (Voice Over)

This is Colonel Steven Caldwell commander of the United States Air Force Deadalus

Weir (Voice Over)

Steven?

Caldwell (Voice Over)

It's me Elizabeth and the Phoenix is the X-305

INT: Weir's flagship

Doctor Weir sits in the centre seat

Weir

Our apologies Colonel Portman, All ships stand down!

Can I speak with Colonel Sheppard?

Sheppard

Elizabeth?

Weir

John, there is a situation developing with the Wraith that needs to be taken care of

And we need your help.

Sheppard

What is it?

Weir

There is every indication that the Wraith have stolen the schematics of a City ship class hyper drive form Asuras prior to its destruction and what's worse there close to building their first prototype ship that doesn't need to dispel the radiation form hyperspace

Sheppard

They wouldn't build a ship and steal those plans just to cross the galaxy a little faster

Weir

Right, we think there heading for earth….

_**END OF TEASER**_

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Doctor Weir appears on the holographic view screen

Portman

Doctor we are naturally suppressed and happy to know that you and your team survived but there are questions that need answers, would you and your team care to come onboard the "Phoenix"?

Weir

I'd say Colonel Sheppard would have some objection to that offer

Sheppard

I do and I am sure Colonel Portman understands why

Portman

I do understand but if this doctor weir is the same as the original, I believe she would try and keep control of her magic robots under control and she knows that Deadalus and Apollo will destroy the Phoenix should she try anything

Weir

I do know that colonel Portman is it possible for my team to join us?

Portman

Sure I'll have marines escort you to my briefing room and I'll get the seats in

Weir

I'll bring the pop corn, Weir out

Sheppard

I didn't think the Deadalus and Apollo had those orders

Portman

It was just a bluff and I'm sure Steven and Ellis were eves dropping and they know what to do,

Care to join me and your self's?

Sheppard

Please

EXT: Space –NIGHT–

The Replacator and Earth ships hang in space nose to nose

INT: Briefing room

The briefing room is much larger and wider than Odyssey's room Portman and the Atlantis crew are sitting waiting for the duplicated Atlantis crew except Colonel Carter, the doors to the briefing room roll open and the duplicate Atlantis crew walk in john Sheppard carries in a sliver box

Portman

I need my glasses again….I'm seeing double again

John Sheppard (Duplicate)

No your not!

Portman laughs out loud

Portman

Have a seat!

So how did you survive?

Elizabeth

Well we took off in the jumper the Kirov cruisers persuaded us and shot us down, we landed hard in a forested area all of us but John were knocked out and badly injured, the replacator that found him stunned him when we woke up we were on board a ship

EXT: Space –Night–

The two Kirov cruisers that attacked the jumper and one Aurora class warship orbit a gas giant

INT: Kirov cruiser sickbay

From Doctor Weir's point of view, she opens her eyes to her astonishment Replacator Keller stands before her; we back out of her P.O.V. and assume a standard camera position

Weir

I thought you were dead?

Replacator Keller

There is much I must explain to you and your team, they will regain consciousness momentarily, when you are ready Taro will escort you to the briefing room welcome home, I know it has been only a few days but I have missed you.

INT: Kirov cruiser briefing room

The Duplicated Atlantis crew walk into the briefing room the table is reminiscent of the Atlantis briefing room table, Replacator Keller stands up form her chair at the head of the table

Replacator Keller

Please, have a seat

John

Ok, care to explain what is going on?

Replacator Keller

We allowed the attack on our home city so you could take the tracker to Atlantis, after Oberth's drone impacted the city;

Once the Aurora class ship left the system our own ships entered orbit form the far side of the planet and beamed us out and we rebuilt the city and moved it

John

Playing dead?

Replacator Keller

Yes

Teyla

But why not just find one of Atlantis' teams and hand the tracker device to their team leader?

Replacator Keller

Knowing you the way we do it would make it seam to easy for them

John

True!

Rodney

So what do we do know go back into the lab rat experiment?

Replacator Keller

No, we wish you if you will to lead us

Elizabeth

What?

Replacator Keller

You made it clear to me that no amount of tests or experiments we perform that achieving a soul is not possible.

Elizabeth

That's right.

Replacator Keller

Well we believe that learning the ways of humanity and those ways become ours that may lead us ultimately to accession.

Elizabeth

Is that all you are doing it for learning the ways of humanity?

Replacator Keller

Yes why?

Elizabeth

You have achieved your first human quality: selfishness

Replacator Keller

We have?

Elizabeth

Yes, what you have to learn about gaining a soul is that; it is something we all have

Rodney McKay

It's something that can not be taught or learnt

John

It is something that can not be bestowed

Tyela Emagan

It is something that has to be earned

Ronon

And you must embrace it

Elizabeth

What _**we**_ do we do because we believe that no one has the right to inflict suffering and death upon another we also believe in freedom for all life but more importantly we do it _**because**_ it is the right thing to do!

Replacator Keller

I need a moment to speak with my people excuse me please!

INT: Phoenix briefing room

Portman

So it was a mass deception?

Elizabeth

Yes

John

Then what happened

INT: Kirov cruiser briefing room

All of the duplicated Atlantis' senior officers except for doctor Weir have been escorted to their quarters, Replacator Keller walks in

Replacator Keller

Doctor Weir, my people have need of you and your team

Elizabeth

For what reason more experiments in lab rat trials?

Replacator Keller

No, we now realise that doing such a thing is wrong, considering that you are not your original self's and that on Atlantis you and your team have no…

Elizabeth

No place?

Replacator Keller bows her head before replying and after she lifts her head

Replacator Keller (more)

Yes…you have a place with us to lead us in the ways of humanity, so we might become like you and what you do and why you do it

Elizabeth

I will have to speak to the others about this

Replacator Keller

Of course, you could take up the positions that you're original self's have on Atlantis but with us

Elizabeth

It may not be that easy were not family how will the rest of your people act when they are asked to fallow a group of humans were not even family or cousins in species terms ?

Replacator Keller

I do not know but if I may speak personal?

Elizabeth

Of course but you don't need permission

Replacator Keller

You may not replacator but, I don't know if it is even possible but I look upon you as a daughter

Elizabeth

What?

Replacator Keller

I don't know how it happened but if anything I feel is real or if it is just program code

I care about you what happens to you.

INT: Kirov cruiser Quarters

Teyla, Ronon, John and Rodney are waiting for Elizabeth to return, the doors slide open and Elizabeth walks in and they roll shut again

Rodney

So what did "Keller" want?

Elizabeth

That want us to lead them and show them what it means to be human

Ronon

What?

Rodney

Cool moulding a few people after me is going to be easy

John

No you'd have nothing to do their all a bunch of arrogant know it all's!

Ronon

No wait there not like you they know everything where's you don't

Rodney

Oh ha! Ha! strait to video!

Elizabeth

So how does every one feel about leading these people?

John

Sure why not

Ronon

As long as I can still shoot some wraith

Rodney

Sure I'd love to get a look at this technology!

Elizabeth

Teyla?

Teyla

I could go back to leading my people

But I guess that if I can continue to help them from here,

I think with you is still my place

John

Elizabeth what about you?

Elizabeth

I don't know, I feel as thou I should be on Atlantis

John

That's not your life it was hers, now you can have the opportunity to start a fresh

Elizabeth

I know what of you, John your family back home, Rodney what about Doctor Brown

Rodney

I do love Katie and; and as much as I would like her to me mine she's not she's dating the other me

I will always love her but since she is with him I'll have to except the fact that she can't be mine, I could live in hope that one day they will split up and we could get together but beginning with me will always remind her of why they split up and it would make her miserable and I won't do that to her, I only want her to be happy

Elizabeth

I understand Rodney I guess we have an "obligation" to the people of this galaxy and the replicators; so were agreed?

John speaks for the rest of the team

John

Yes

Elizabeth

I'll speak to "Jennifer"

INT: Kirov cruiser briefing room

Elizabeth

We've agreed to help you

A communicator sound bleeps, Replacator Keller responds.

Replacator Keller

Yes?

Communicator voice

We have just received a report form a scout that there has been a sizable explosion at Asuras the size of the explosion seems to suggest that

Elizabeth

How many ships are available?

Replacator

Five ships

Elizabeth

I'll take an Aurora class ship to Asuras

Replacator Keller

What about escort ships?

Elizabeth

No it'll put too many lives at risk and we won't have worry about the ships and we can try and get out of the situation

Replacator Keller

As you wish

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus, Apollo and Phoenix hang in space

INT: Briefing room

Sheppard

It's been over a month since the battle of Assuras what have you been up to since then?

John

Well that's were I come in

EXT: Space –Night–

A task force of six Aurora class ships and eighteen Kirov class cruisers orbit the new accession Replacator home world called: "Asura"

Defiant, John Sheppard's Flag ship orbits the planet

John

That will complicate things when we contact Atlantis

Elizabeth (via communicator)

We could just tell them the truth!

John

We should have a peace offering or something

Elizabeth (via communicator)

What?

John

I know were there is something but we will need to use truth serum

Elizabeth (continued)

Ok but I am not that happy about using that stuff

INT: Briefing room

Sheppard

So what have you got us?

John lifts up and opens the sliver box, packed in the centre of black foam is

An unused Zero Point Module

John

Just a little present!

McKay

A Zed PM?

John

Yes and by the way it isn't made by our friends!

Portman

Then who and were did you get it

John

Number 1: The Ancients and Number 2: we stole it or should that be "recovered"?

Carter

How did you"recover" it form?

John

Aillna

McKay

You stole it from Dagan?

John

Yes

McKay

How did you get her to tell you were the Brotherhood's Zed PM is stashed?

John

Truth Serum

Carter

Sodium Pentothal?

John

Yes it worked nicely and easily don't worry she knows that we aren't part of Atlantis

Carter is very nervous and wary of what will happen now

Carter

Ok…So one question I have; why did you attack Deadalus?

Elizabeth Weir

An accident, Ronon my Ronon suggest some target practise the city ship was using holographic admitters which were programmed with holographic skins of all known ships and the admitters were picked at random by the drone and the city ship crew believed they were attacking a drone until the nuclear warheads detonated in the asteroid which the drone didn't have after that they broke off pursuit and we apologise for that and are happy to provide replacement nuclear weapons

Carter

That's not necessary but thank you, the I.O.A will be happy to know that it wasn't intentional,

So, about this wraith ship?

Elizabeth Weir

It's begin built on the surface, of the world the Darts came from that attacked Athos

Carter

Because of the creator it would make an excellent place to construct a new ship,

How many ships are grading it?

Elizabeth Weir

It seams to being built by one powerful faction, seventeen hives and thirty four cruisers

And the cruisers darts

Teyla (duplicate)

But we don't know why they are building this ship with the normal organic skin they use on the hives

McKay

For a while we have been working with a Wraith

Sheppard

Todd…

McKay

Well after a week since the end of the battle and thanks to Todd and our Teyla we found were and how the Wraith obtained the ability to defeat the Ancients

Rodney

How?

McKay

One massive cloning lab!

Sheppard

Yea I had to crash my new hive into the thing to destroy the thing

Rodney

And since they have lost that ability and since none of their ships can use shields cause of the organic skins they have to switch to standard materials and them doing this and in a civil war it means that…

Sheppard

Their on the ropes!

Ronon (duplicate) (and non duplicate) (together)

I like the that!

Sheppard

So you want to team up and take them out?

Elizabeth Weir

An Alliance as well if possible

Carter

I'll speak with the I.O.A

Portman

I'll have to get engineering to stop their diagnostic on the hyper drive well need a few moments to get her going again, Dr McKay our McKay care to give our friends a tour of the ship and I'll take this

Zed PM to doctor Novak

Elizabeth Weir

Colonel there is nothing to worry about

Portman

I know that Elizabeth but the I.O.A and the Home world security will want a full set of scans by us nothing personal

Every one files out but Teyla (the non-duplicate) she remains sitting and looks at her double

Teyla (non-duplicate)

Teyla can I speak with you?

Teyla (duplicate)

Yes?

EXT: Space –Night-

The Earth ships hang in space beside the replacator ships

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Carter

Colonel, Doctor Weir and her team have beamed off

Portman

Helm, set course for navigation point one engage hyper drive

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix powers up and enters hyperspace

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix exits hyperspace

INT: Bridge

Portman

Set course for the enemy staging, cloak the ship and engage hyper drive

Carter

Colonel?

Portman

Prudence; Sam

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix cloaks and enters hyperspace

EXT: New Lainta

INT: Atlantis operations

The gate activates and the gate shield activates, major Loren walks up to the DHD

Loren

Chuck?

Chuck

IDC its midway

Loren

Lower the shield

Loren walks down the stairs and Mister Woolsey and Agent Bates walks through the gate

Woolsey

Major Loren

Loren

Mister Woolsey, Agent Bates welcome back to Atlantis

Bates

It's been a while it's nice to see her again

Woolsey

Agent Bates, you can look around later we have work to do

Bates

I know, what's the situation Major?

Loren

The replicators have given us a location of a major wraith shipyard they seem to be building a new style of warship with energy shields

Bates

Wraith ships can't handle energy shields

Loren

Normal Wraith ships like hives and cruisers but this ship seams to use traditional metals for its hull

Bates

Allowing them to use shields, but why after so many millennia would they use standard materials?

Loren

Colonel Carter believes that they are on the ropes and need extra protection for their ships but that's speculation

Woolsey

I wish to speak with Colonel Carter

Loren

Fallow me please

EXT: Space –Night–

The cloaked phoenix exits hyperspace, as descried by Elizabeth Weir there are Wraith hives and cruisers

INT: Bridge

Portman

Long range scans

Helmsman

Incoming transmission form Atlantis

Portman

They'll detect the transmission jam it!

Helmsman

No good they've detect us, hive ships on course to intercept us

Course set for Atlantis

Portman

Engage hyper drive!

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix still cloaked enters hyperspace

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix exits hyperspace and into new Lantia orbit were the ship de-cloaks

INT: Atlantis stargate operations

Colonel Carter, Atlantis's senior staff and Portman beam down, Major Loren, Mister Woolsey and Agent Bates walks over

Loren

What's the situation?

Carter

Confirmed; this ship is far more bigger than anything we have previously seen

Woolsey

Colonel Carter, you have the IOA's leave to attack the wraith shipyard with the replicators assistance

Carter

Understood

Sheppard

I'll inform Larrin

Portman

I'll speak with the commanders of the Defiant and Diana

EXT: Space –Night–

Larrin's Aurora class warship, Diana, Defiant and Phoenix exit hyperspace

Caldwell (voice over)

Deadalus to Phoenix what's the word?

Portman (voice over)

We attack!

TO BE CONTINUED………


End file.
